


Galaxy Garrison Days: Celebration

by your_dragon_just_shot_at_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_dragon_just_shot_at_me/pseuds/your_dragon_just_shot_at_me
Summary: Pre-series. From Hunk's POV, Lance just made it into the Fighter program and Hunk wants to celebrate.





	Galaxy Garrison Days: Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Really only teen and up because of mild swearing and sneaking into a bar....

Every time. How did I get roped into this every time Lance asked. It's not like if Lance asked me to jump I would...wait. Maybe I would. Might depend on the circumstances. Then again...here I was, hiding under the windows to the teachers lounge again, just past lights out, again. For what? To get in trouble again, that's probably what.

Lance could barely pass science courses, constantly crashed the simulator and yet could tell at a glance which teachers were missing from the lounge.

“Dude, Iverson must be patrolling.” Lance was counting the seconds on his watch, “We didn't see him in the last three minutes, I bet he will be around in...the next four minutes.”

“Yet you can't pass math without tutoring?”

“Did you see the tutor?” Lance's trademark grin lit up in the dark hallway, “Even if I could pass calculus on my own I would go see her any time.”

Lance scuttled away leaving me to scuttle after him. Always scuttling. Generally, it was a miracle to make it to the commissary without being caught after lights out. Tonight we actually made it all the way out of the Garrison compound, not thanks to my grumbling I guess.

“Come on, just think of that brisket sandwich from Charlie's.” Lance knew how to get me to smile, I can say that about the guy.

“You really think these will get us in? They gotta know we're Garrison Cadets.” How he snagged fake IDs was beyond me. Fake ID’s to get a sandwich. The best brisket sandwich in town but still.

“I heard through the grapevine that their night guy is new and pretty lax. Besides, it's a party.”

“Party of two. This is not what I pictured for a celebration for you getting into the Fighter program.” I pictured food, sure. Maybe some of our other friends...ok...that second part was going to be harder. No one seemed excited we had made it into the Fighter Program. The Fighter program guys were pretty pissed, in fact, that the top cadet dropped out.

Lance hopped excitedly down the street, spinning to face me, “Easier for us to pick up some girls!”

“What's Jenny going to say?”

He balked at that and I cherished it, “Jenny doesn't need to know!” he finally spit out. Just another secret to keep from another girl, I guess. Though word was he had screwed up with Jenny. She'd caught him flirting with Taylor and Kendra...at the same time.

“Ok, fine. But I want the chili fries too.”

“Yea, yea, yea.”

Shockingly, Lance's information was spot on and the night security guard barely checked our I.D.'s. Charlie's was a huge hangout for the local college. We seriously looked like children compared to them. And not nearly as dashing without our Garrison uniforms. I guess I was used to it by now. I was never tagging along for the girls since they always noticed Lance long before they noticed me.

We'd been to Charlie's before, mostly when allowed to leave campus during a weekend, but never knew it had become so popular as a night scene. We had to shoulder our way through throngs of college guys, most of whom shoved back. Jocks, it's always jocks out at these places. Or at least the popular guys. Ugh, not that different than the Garrison.

Lance ordered food and drinks and was already putting the moves on a pretty blond girl at the bar, leaving me to fend for myself finding an empty table. I had to squeeze around a crowd of frat brothers, teasing me about my headband (and what else is new there...happens at the Garrison too), to snag the last table.

“Hunk! This is Tiffany.” Lance winked and handed over our drinks and hers, “I am going to teach her some moves on the floor,” this elicited a giggle from her. “We'll be back.”

Raising my glass to him, “Congrats, man!” He was already out of earshot though, “Yay, fighter class.” I had the sense to bring my tablet with and reviewed our new team mate's dossier that was provided to Lance as our squad leader. He seemed smart, aced the entrance exam to transfer in which is crazy. Most of us have been together for years in the Garrison run schools. He was the talk of the engineering corps and already being recruited by my Incompressible Fluids professor and computer sciences department.

Through the throngs of people, many dancing to the painfully twangy country music, I could see Lance pulling her toward him, giving her a turn. He made it look so effortless. She was enraptured by his looks, was he singing along to the song? He knew all the lyrics even to country music which I thought he hated. Well, when in Rome…

Judging by the guys watching the dance floor around me, he is also going to have some competition soon. If I’m not playing wingman I am backup. Rather be playing wingman....unless Jenny does find out. Then I would rather hide in the simulator. Oh, the simulator, right...we are starting in two days with our new teammate.

“Work, work, work. That’s all you ever do man! Tiffany wants to hit up a different bar in a little while.” Lance hugged my shoulders. He was going to butter me up next, “Come on, after you eat? I'll treat you to...” he was trying, I'll give him that.

And I am about to become a third wheel. Here it comes. Didn't even have to play wingman yet. “We just got here. And I am doing your work right now!” Lance directed my attention to Tiffany, dancing to the blaring country music in her crop top tank and tight jeans, getting all the single guys attention she could. And way out of Lance's league. He was trying to blind me from reason.

“She's got a friend that will meet us at that dive down the street.” Ok, blinding me from reason may be starting to work.

Wait, “The one with the disgusting, burnt, barely edible carne asada tacos that you said were the worst crime to ever make to a taco? That place?”

“Yes, that one.”

“The one that several teachers get take out from...ALL THE TIME?” Lance had not thought of that.

“Ah, ok, which teachers were in the lounge.”

“I don't know, I was thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. Look, this is one of those ways!”

“Is there a problem?” Tiffany popped up out of nowhere. The frat boys took this as a good sign.

“Excuse me, these guys bugging you?” One, clearly drunk, brute asked her.

Lance pushed through the frat brothers starting to surround the table, “No problem at all.”

“Yea, no problem here.” I had to agree because getting into a fist fight in a bar when we were supposed to be in bed seemed like a terrible, very probable, plan.

A smaller, quieter, frat brother, with a book (at a bar? How did he get into that frat?) pulled his brother away from Lance, “Sorry. He's had one too...whoa.” Shit. “Weren't you part of the Garrison Engineering Corps showcase for the ASME chapter here?”

“No.” Double shit.

“Yea, you presented about...”

“Definitely not me.”

“No, I remember your headband.” Done, we were done. Lance felt it, grimacing to me.

“Garrison?” Tiffany frowned. “Like the Cadets.” Triple shit. There it was, she knew.

“Yea. Oh my god, you have to be kidding me.” Glasses doubled over, “Have fun with jail bait there,” and with that the frat brothers had a new song to sing about us. Tiffany turned, hoping it wasn't true.

“I thought you went to...?” Lance clamped down on his lip, nervous and now utterly embarrassed. “Oh, well, it looks like my friend won't be meeting me. Sorry.” She backed away, waving sweetly and darted around some small crowds away from us.

“Great. Just great.” Lance sulked. “She was so cute! And a college chick! Arg!”

One of the night time waiters, thankfully one we hadn't seen before, dropped off the hefty, dripping, heavenly brisket sandwich. Lance stole half and started scouting the bar for a new target, not one to be distraught for long over a girl.

\--------

 

“Pidge Gunderson, reporting.” He was so tiny!

“So, you're the transfer, huh? Communications?” Lance circled him, scrutinizing him and getting far too close to his face for comfort. Lance never was one for personal space. Punching him in the gut, “Yea, good to meet you.” he wheezed out.

Iverson's voice cracked through the hallway, “Mcclain! Garrett!” That wasn't the friendly screaming of our names we had come to know and love from Iverson, if ever there were such a thing. Gunderson ducked back from the General barreling toward us.

“Yes, General?” Lance snapped to attention, “Just getting to know our new team member, sir!”

“My office, now!”

Gunderson didn't miss a beat, “I'm heading to class, have fun!”

“Thanks.” I mumbled back.

Waiting in his office at attention the General sat clicking at his computer slowly, methodically. He loved seeing us sweat. Often. Because we were here too often. Ugh.

“You know, sir, our new team member is supposed to be great with computers.” Lance joked, trying to get some reaction from Iverson.

Iverson spun the screen so we could see it and I knew we were done for. That was it, expelled, court martial, thrown in the Garrison's jail. “What the hell were you doing with my sixteen year old daughter last night?” Each word was punctuated with spittle in our faces. A picture of Lance dancing far too close for the good Christian General's liking filled his screen.

“Daughter...sir?” Lance was as green but I was ready to vomit just like the last time we were in the simulator. We were going to need coffins to send back to our families. Fast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I have no idea if Iverson is christian or married with a kid but I thought it hilarious.   
> **Based on an idea and will likely be referenced in ongoing VLD fic Aid.   
> ***If i come up with other ideas about the Garrison days for the characters I might make other one off stories. This was fun and adorable.


End file.
